Sweet Dreams
by RanebowStitches
Summary: Sands/George Jung oneshot. PWP. Work is tiring. Why not just watch a little TV and relax?


Alright, this was **JDLuvaSQEE**'s prize for answering the correct answer in **Nothing's Gonna Harm You** a while ago. XD I'm aware that I need to update that too, but I wanted to get her prize to her first.

She requested the pairing of George Jung/Sheldon Jeffrey Sands with POTO in there and no limit to rating. So basically, this is lovely PWP~ XD

I'm not one for crossovers, or Deppslash, but I think it came out good. Considering I've only seen bits of Once Upon A Time In Mexico and I jsut watched Blow on youtube. If Sands is OOC I'm sorry. XD Hope you like it~

**WARNING. BOY ON BOY SEX IS GOING ON ALL OVER THE PLACE BELOW THIS LINE. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT. THANKS.**

* * *

George let out a sigh as he flopped face first onto his bed. His feet hurt and his body ached from running around 'working' all day. He pulled himself up, and sat, leaning against the oak headboard. His shoes fell to the floor as he kicked them off, and his hand reached out and picked up the TV remote from the side table. The TV sat at the foot of the bed on a small entertainment center. George clicked a button and it hummed to life. He flicked through the channels, not really watching anything, yet not finding anything good to watch. He absentmindedly started to pull at his blonde ponytail with the hand not holding the remote, until a knock at the door made him look over.

Sands leaned against the door frame, a small smile/smirk on his face. "Boo," He said, looking at George over the top of his dark sunglasses. George smiled at him and motioned for him to come over and sit by him. Sands complied, and made his way to the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went. He placed his glasses on the side table before sliding next to George on the bed.

"How was your day?" George asked, looking at him, but still clicking the TV remote.

"Eh, ok," Was Sands' reply. "You?" George shrugged, looking back to the TV.

"Wasn't very many people out today. I walked all around a couple campuses too," Sands just hummed and casted his glance to the TV that was changing channels every two seconds. After about a minute of the constant clicking, he casted a glare at the blonde.

"Can you pick something already?" He huffed. George just shrugged again and continued his clicking. Sands tried to resist, but at last he ripped the remote from his boyfriend's hand and threw it onto the side table. George glared up at him, and he glared back, their faces were inches from each other. They stayed locked in this position until, quick as a bullet, their lips were crashing together, and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Teeth clacked and the taste of alcohol and smoke filled their taste buds.

Sands ran a hand through George's hair, successful in pulling the rubber band from his hair and letting it fall to his shoulders. The blonde moaned as said hair was pulled back so Sands' mouth could run itself down his jaw and to his neck, licking and nipping along the way. He was pushed onto his back as Sands climbed on top of him, his mouth searching for that sensitive spot in the juncture between neck and shoulder. When George let out a moan he knew he had found it.

Hands grabbed at hair, at clothes, at skin. Shirts were shed and thrown across the room, followed closely by pants and boxers. Sands mouth continued it's travels down George's body, eliciting small moans and gasps that sent shivers through Sands. One of George's hands found itself running through Sands' chestnut hair, and he pulled him back up into a bruising kiss. They broke apart, panting, and looked into each others half lidded eyes. George could feel Sands' hard member resting against his stomach, so with a quick upward grind, he made the man above him groan.

"I need you," George panted out, grinding up again. "Please," Sand's groaned again and bit down on George's collar while simultaneously shoving two fingers into his mouth. When he felt the appendages were well lubricated (or when he just couldn't take it anymore) he pulled them out, and inserted them into his writhing lover below him. George hissed softly, not a stranger to the feeling, but each time was different. He bit down on his lip as the fingers scissored and stretched him, but Sands put a stop to it.

"I want to hear you," He said, his voice laced in husky lust (say that five times fast). With that, he removed his fingers and thrusted himself in all the way. George threw his head back into the bed and let out a yell that was a mix of pleasure and pain. Mostly pleasure. They panted for a moment, George adjusting to Sands, and Sands getting an idea.

"Move," George gasped out eventually, running his hands down Sands' back. Sands arched into the touch, but tried not to move. Instead, he licked the shell of George's ear.

"You want me to move?" He asked with a smirk. George nodded, trying to move his body against his lover's. "You're gonna have to work for it," and with that, he sat up and pulled the blonde with him so that he was straddling his hips and still impaled on his member. George groaned, throwing his head back, as he began moving himself up and down. Sands had his hands gripped on his lover's hips, helping him as he slammed himself back down. George moved one hand from where it had been resting on Sands' shoulder and started to pump himself to the thrusts. Very soon though, his exhaustion from earlier caught up to him, and he didn't have the strength to continue picking himself up. He fell, taking Sands all the way in, and letting out a groan as he head fell to the brunette's shoulder. They both were so close, and he knew it, but he just couldn't move anymore.

"I can't," He gasped. "Please, Sheldon," Not a second later, George found his back back on the bed and he was being pounded into, each thrust shooting stars into his mind. He grabbed at Sands' shoulders and pulled him down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss, before he let out a sound of pleasure and came. Sands' followed shortly after, not being able to resist George's muscles as they squeezed around him. They both rode out their orgasms for a few minutes before Sands pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to George. The blonde smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him before promptly falling asleep.

Sands let a smile grace his face as he carded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. That's when he noticed that the TV was still on. He reached for the remote and flicked through a couple of channels before familiar music caught his ears. He set the remote down and got himself comfy, making sure not to wake up George. It was his favorite musical, and he wasn't going to miss it. Alas, he fell asleep before it ended, but the last song he heard still ran through his mind. _"Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when". No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for not having alot of POTO in it, but I felt it was a nice ending theme~  
I have this feeling I had something else to say here, and I don't know what anymore...  
Oh, I remember! This pic **terrabm .deviantart. com/art / What-Else-Is-On-89546465 **(take out spaces) sorta helped inspired it because, like I said above, I'm not really into Deppslash, so I've never read up this pairing, but doing research I found that pic and yeah. It fit.

Umm.. Hope you liked~ Review if you'd like~ Check out my other story or my fictionpress! :D


End file.
